Parentage: ‘OVROCKS06’ originated as a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed xGasteraloe hybrid plant (not patented). In the summer of 2016 the inventor discovered the mutation at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands, growing amongst a crop of the parent plant. The mutation was noted for its unique foliage and growth habit and was subsequently isolated for further evaluation in order to confirm the distinctness and stability of the characteristics first observed. Upon confirmation of distinctness and stability, ‘OVROCKS06’ was selected for commercialization.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVROCKS06’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in the summer of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through four subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.